Happy Birthday
by thecheeriopirate
Summary: What DO you give the Fairy King for his birthday? No Flames, plz!
1. Expectations

Okay, here's a new idea that JUST popped into my head like 8 seconds ago. So, everybody has a birthday, right? What about Puck? Plz R&R,

But no flames!

Oh, yeah: I do not own the Sisters Grimm OR Michael Buckley (i wish)

* * *

Sabrina knew it was just like any other day. So why did she care so much? It was written plainly on the Grimm family calendar, along with all the normal things, such as the 4th of July, or Christmas. So why was it such a shock to her? The real problem was she didn't know what to give him. What _**do**_ you give the fairy king for his birthday?

Sabrina trudged down the stairs, frowning. She knew what to expect, knew what she was in for. She had never been so nervous in her life. In the kitchen, everyone was as quiet as she. Uncle Jake sat at the table reading the newspaper, across from Daphne who slowly pushed her purple eggs from one edge of her plate to the other. Granny Relda stood at the stove. The only sound was the crinkle of the newspaper, Daphne's fork scraping, and the _pop_ of the pan on the stove. Puck had yet to arrive.

"Is anyone else as nervous about this as I am?" Daphne asked suddenly as Sabrina slid into a chair.

"Definitely. It kept me up all night." Uncle Jake said, looking up from the newspaper.

"I thought I was the only one." Sabrina confided.

"Oh _libelings, _you're overreacting. It's only a birthday." But even Granny Relda's voice shook a little as she spoke.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Daphne asked. She looked confused. "It sounds like trumpets, but really far off."

Everyone strained to hear. When she concentrated hard, Sabrina could just barely hear the sound of trumpets far off. But, they seemed to be getting louder. And closer.

"Oh no! Puck!" she cried. Daphne inhaled sharply and Uncle Jake groaned.

"Really, now. You are so dramatic." Granny Relda scolded, but fright registered in her face as well. She also realized what was happening.

"We are sooooo gonna get it. Oh, gosh we are gonna get it GOOD." Daphne groaned.

"Good Morning, Humans! How are we this fine day?" A teasing voice called from the doorway.

"Here we go." Sabrina muttered to herself before slowly turning around…

* * *

Cliffie! R&R, I'll have the next chapter up soon! Also, I'll try to come up with some new ideas 4 my other FF, Hiding. BTW, if anyone's noticed, ATSSTW (And Then, She Stopped The World) is missing. I have no idea what happened to it! I logged on 2 my computer, and every file and trace of it was ABOSOLUTLEY AND COMPLETLY GONE! Weird, huh? If anyone has any experience with computers could you PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me what happened and how to get my files back (if possible?) THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)


	2. Confusion

So I FINALLY got back to my computer. And I've noticed I haven't updated in a while (Laughs Nervously.) So I decided that, as a New Years Present, I would finish the story! Hurray! Now, I'll shut up so u can read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sabrina was dumbfounded. Puck's birthday was half over, and there had not been one insult thrown at her, not one prank played. Normally, she would be giddy, these kinds of days almost never happen, after all.

No, Sabrina Grimm was in a tizzy. No one else in the house was much better. They walked around aimlessly, trying to explain Puck's absence. The trumpets were explained by Red, she had been watching a concert on TV and had turned it up to hear better. When Puck didn't come down by noon, Granny Relda had just set all his presents by his door. When she came back upstairs, they were untouched.

Sabrina jumped when Daphne entered the room.

"Come up with any theories?" she asked.

"Either he died or he's moved out." Sabrina said. Daphne looked at her funny. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Go check on him." Daphne said in a serious tone. Sabrina frowned, and Daphne returned the eye roll. "Come on, you know you love him. Now go, before I sing the song."

"You're bluffing."

"Sabrina and Puck, sitting in a tree! K-I-S…"

Sabrina was out of there before you could say "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Lol. Anyway, click on to the next and final chapter. Oh, and sorry it was so short, it was sort of just a filler. Whatever you do, don't forget to REVIEW!

Blondie


	3. Best Birthday Ever

LAST CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading this fan fiction! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once more, I own absolutely nothing. Zip. Nada.

Sabrina lingered just inside of Puck's room. The door was closed behind her, and the room was serenely and unnaturally quiet. Sabrina was afraid to even breathe.

"Puck?" she called, far to softly for him to hear. She ventured deeper into the room, past the ice cream truck and waterfall, tiptoeing past the snoozing Giant Panda. She searched every nook and cranny she could find, and found not a trace of him. She sat down, exhausted, and began to play with a flower.

As she twirled the flower in between her fingers, she got an idea. It was more of a memory, really. A thing she remembered older girls doing back when she was in elementary school.

"He loves me." She whispered, plucking of the petal. "He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He… he loves me." The last fateful flower petal floated to the ground.

"You know, they say those flower tests always tell the truth." A soft voice said. Sabrina's head snapped up. She had been so engrossed by her little test that she hadn't noticed Puck sitting next to her.

"Oh… you heard that." Sabrina said, blushing. She looked off into the forest. Suddenly remembering the purpose of her visit, she looked at the boy and said, "Where were you? I looked everywhere, and there is a stack of presents as high as the Empire State Building outside your door."

"Hello, shape shifter here? I was following you as a butterfly. And I really don't care about those presents."

"Why not?"

"I know nobody got me what I want."

"And what's that?"

Puck looked like he was debating telling her something. Sabrina waited patiently for several minutes. Finally, he looked at Sabrina and said, "You."

Sabrina smiled goofily. "Happy birthday." She said. And then she leaned in to kiss him.

Puck smiled into the kiss as he thought, "_Best Birthday Ever."_

Done! Finished! So, thanks for reading, now review! I might just start a new story tonight…  Blondie


End file.
